


Don't Fear The Reaper

by TheRatKing



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Caring Ciel, Fluff, Injured Sebastian, M/M, Set between chp. 65 and chp. 66, Shirtless Sebastian, Spoilers for the Undertaker I guess, but not too much, there is blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRatKing/pseuds/TheRatKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Some spoilers for chp. 65 and the Undertaker)</p>
<p>After they return to the Phantomhive manor, Ciel helps Sebastian with the stab wound from the Undertaker. Somehow, it ends up with Ciel wearing the demon's clothing and sleeping with a shirtless Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Fear The Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~
> 
> (I was gonna write something here but I forgot what it was.)

During the ride back to the manor after the rescue ship had come over and boarded the survivors on the ship, the Phantomhive servants and Ciel made their way back to the manor in two different carriages. Ciel rode with Sebastian keeping an eye on him to make sure he made it home safely. The teen had given his demon’s tailcoat back once they saw the ship so that Sebastian could cover the wound as not to alarm the other servants too much and had helped him wash of some of the blood off his face.  

Sebastian was slouched against the side of the carriage pressing his hand over the gaping wound to try and stop the bleeding. If it was caused by a regular blade, he would have had no time healing afterwards. But this was caused by a deathscythe, and what makes it even worse was that it was the Undertaker’s. His scythe was one of the most effective and dangerous, thus would cause even more damage to the demon. He might heal relatively quickly, however the damaged it did to him spiritually would take much longer to heal.

“Sebastian, will you be okay?” Ciel asks as he leaned forwards, ready to help his butler in case he needed it.

“I’ll be alright, young master. I just--” He was cut off as he reached up to his mouth to cover it as he coughed up more blood. “--need to clean it, sew it up and rest.”

The carriages stopped in front of the huge Phantomhive manor and Sebastian quickly changed his blood soaked glove for a new one. Ciel wondered how many gloves he stored in his tailcoat or if it was just his demon powers making things appear out of nowhere. Snake opened the carriage door for the pair as they got out and stepped onto the bricked pathway. The other servants could see something was wrong with Sebastian but they knew better than to go and bother him.

Once they were inside, Sebastian had a great difficulty walking so Ciel wrapped one of the demon’s arms around his shoulders and put one of his arms around his waist, keeping him steady. The Earl brought him to Sebastian’s room and went into the bathroom where he would help with his bleeding lesion. The butler seated himself on the sink counter so he didn’t have to work at keeping himself up.

“I’m going to help you with your wound. Is that okay or can you do it by yourself?” Ciel asked him.

“Please do.” Sebastian breathed out. “In my room, in my dresser, first drawer, left hand side, there will be a first aid kit.”

The teal haired teen left the room and went to go and get the kit before he returned to the bathroom. When he returned, the demon was trying to take off his tailcoat, however he cringed at the pain of having to move so much and Ciel quickly walked over and placed the first aid kit down.

“Here, let me.”

The Earl eased off the tailcoat and put it on the ground before he started to undo the buttons of the vest. The blood that flowed out of the stab wound made the buttons slippery and sometimes difficult to undo. Ciel took his hands away from the buttons and put them on the top of Sebastian’s knees, and pushed them open so he step between them and have an easier access. Once the vest came off, he started working on the ripped blood stained dress shirt. He had to wrap his arms around his middle when the time came to untuck the shirt from the back of his butler’s dress pants. Sebastian looked down and studied Ciel as he undressed him.

Seeing him voluntarily help Sebastian made him feel nice on the inside which was weird because he was a demon and shouldn’t feel these kinds of things towards such a young human. At the beginning of their contract together, Sebastian only saw him as a meal and as a little brat who did nothing but annoy him. However, the young Earl fascinated him so much, he was truly a fine human to be contracted to. Finally, he ended up falling for the kid.

When his cinematic records were spilled out of him in the Campania when Undertaker impaled him, all of the memories and emotions he had felt during their time together came flooding back in a few seconds. He knew that he felt something towards Ciel but he wasn’t sure what the emotion was. Now that he had thought over it over and over, he finally understood what the emotion was.

The demon sat on the counter shirtless as his master wetted a face cloth and began cleaning off the dried and wet blood. He had never seen him shirtless so as he was wiping him off he admired his muscular chest and abs.  “Tell me to stop as soon as I start to hurt you, okay?” Ciel ordered as he looked up into red mahogany eyes. He nodded.

Usually Sebastian was indestructible when fighting others. Seeing him so weak and vulnerable made Ciel feel sympathetic towards him. As it turns out, the cut that made it’s way through his back all the way to the other side was not that wide. During the time from the moment of impact to then, the demon had some time to heal, but there was still a lot of blood. “It doesn't seem to be too deep and you should heal pretty quickly. Do you still want it stitched up?” Ciel asks his butler as he reached for the needle and thread.

Sebastian looked down at the wound and contemplated whether or not he wanted to have it sewed. He knew that it would be better if he healed himself from the inside and then worked his way towards the surface, so most of the internal organs could heal and stop most of the bleeding, but however, right now it wasn’t fatal to a demon. “No, it’s fine. I’ve been healing for a while now. Just wrap it.”

Ciel put the needle down and grabbed some gauze. “I’m going to put some alcohol on some gauze and put that on the cuts, is that alright? It’ll keep it getting from infected, if demons can even get infections. ”

“Honestly, young master, I appreciate your concern but I’m not made of glass. You can be a little rough with me.”

“I know that. I just don’t want to hurt you.”

Sebastian smirked a little at the caring statement. His smirk turned into a pained hiss at the stinging of the alcohol and Ciel’s movements stilled as he waited for him to adjust. As he began wrapping some bandages around his middle he came very close to his naked chest while exchanging the roll of gauze from one hand to the other behind his back before he would distance himself, then repeat the actions.

After he had finished the wrapping, he leaned in to tie a knot behind his back to keep the gauze wrap from unraveling. As the knot was fastened, it cut uncomfortably into the cut momentarily and Sebastian gasped at the pain. Ciel looked up to look at Sebastian to make sure he was okay. When he felt his master stop moving, he looked down to make sure everything was alright. Because Ciel was already almost flushed against his chest, he was already extremely close to him, but when they both decided to look at each other, only a few inches of space separated their faces.

Ciel stared into Sebastian’s red mahogany eyes for what seemed like an eternity when Ciel finally broke the silence. “Sorry if I hurt you. A-are you okay?” He stuttered as his face heated up.

“Yes.” He answered with a low voice as he looked deeper into Ciel’s uncovered eye. He brought a hand from his side and pulled on one of the strings that held his eye patch in place. As the bow came undone, the silk patch slowly slid off his eye before it fell to the ground along with the butler’s discarded clothing from earlier. With both eyes uncovered, Sebastian was able to admire Ciel properly without anything covering his face even in the slightest way.

The teen’s heart beated quicker and quicker the more time he spent looking into his demon’s eyes and the more time he spent so close to his muscular chest. He snapped out of it and unwrapped his arms from his butler’s waist and brought them back to his sides. Sebastian slid off the counter and bent over to pick up Ciel’s eye patch and his blood stained clothing. The cuts hurt considerably less which was a bonus, however, he felt absolutely exhausted and wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and actually sleep.

Before they both left the bathroom, Ciel washed the splashes of blood off of his face with some water. Afterwards, he put the first aid kit back and stood by the bathroom door watching Sebastian put the torn and bloody clothing away in the bottom of his closet to throw out the following day. Sebastian kept the closet door open, mostly blocking his form as he took of his shoes, socks, and dress pants before he put on some loose pajama pants. 

When Ciel saw Sebastian starting to strip he looked away and his face heated up. “You don’t have to dress me for bed tonight. Tanaka can do that today.” He told him.

“That’s fine, young master.” He said as he tossed the eye patch onto his night table.  

Ciel stared at the doorway and frowned as he immersed himself in thought. Although he wouldn’t ever admit it, seeing his demon in such a weak state really scared him. He couldn’t bring himself to care about anything or anyone very deeply because he knew that as soon as his revenge was completed, Sebastian would eat his soul. Yet, during the three years that Ciel has been with him, he somehow come to be such an important person in his life, not just because he was his weapon and shield that would bring him justice.

Everyone could admit, man or woman, that Sebastian was attractive. Extremely so. Ciel thought so too and he would often ogle his butler when he wasn’t looking. It first started with the ogling, then Ciel felt butterflies crash land into his stomach walls when he carried him or when his touches lingered, then he actually enjoyed having him around, in the end his feelings grew like a snowball rolling down a snowy mountain.

When Sebastian had lied down and was getting ready to sleep for once in 100 years, the young teen had no idea what compelled him to walk over to his butler’s side. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Sebastian’s cheek before straightening himself.

“G-goodnight, Sebastian.”

As he turned around to leave, he felt a firm yet gentle hand grab hold of his wrist. “Do you think you’re just going to leave me here all alone?” Sebastian teased him before scooting over to give Ciel some room. “C’mon in if you’d like.”

The teen smiled lightly before ridding himself of his almost all of his clothing but his undergarments. He opened Sebastian’s closet to grab a random button down shirt and pulled it on over his head before sliding in beside his demon. Sebastian pulled him to his side and kissed the crown of Ciel’s teal colored hair.

“Goodnight, Ciel.”

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't remember what I was gonna say. >:(
> 
> Btw, sorry if there are any letters missing from some words or if the spelling is incorrect. It's like 3am and I'm too tired to notice.


End file.
